Snow White and the Huntsman
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: She was the Princess and he was the Prince turned Huntsman Pinsty.


**I went and saw Snow White and the Huntsman and thought it a little appropriate.  
**

* * *

Ahh the silence was a familiar friend to the demon known as Pinhead to most. It was a sound that was welcoming after hours of torturing humans, pleading useless and screams welcome. It was a lovely sound to the denizens of Hell.

But silence was another key to preparing ones mind to the possibility of other tortures that could take place. Cenobites used the moments of silence to contemplate a victim's demise that would repeat over and over again.

But Pinhead's thoughts were elsewhere. They were on the mortal simply known as Kirsty Cotton.

A rare memory had surfaced in his mind some time ago. The memory of a story he was all to familiar with. A story with a fair maiden, a wicked stepmother, and a huntsman. He recalled the tale of Snow White that he had learned when he was but a small boy.

And now he has met the real thing in the flesh. But her name was Kirsty. Oh how she reminded him of her now. The dark hair that begged to be pulled, her pale flesh that he yearned to tear open. He lovely red lips that needed a painful kiss.

It then occurred to him how much she and the ancient princess were so alike in their stories as well. But where the fabled one got her wish in the end, the other had a horrible twisted version.

Kirsty had a sinfully wicked stepmother. She was jealous of Kirsty and could never really accept her. And when her Uncle Frank came back into the picture, Julie then began to plot the murder of the sweet angel that was Kirtsy then.

But she slipped away with the box nonetheless. It was there in the hospital that she opened the box and met her prince. No, not the prince charming that could sweep a girl off her feet with just a glance. Not the kind that would take her away from her troubles and smite the dragon that keeps the fair maidens locked in a tower.

No. Her prince to come save her was the very Prince of Hell. He was far from charming. Pins adorned his head and his soulless eyes pierced her very being. And instead of rescuing her like every prince should it was either her soul or her uncle's. She had to decide then and there as to whom she would sacrifice.

It was this bargain that stirred the interest in Pinhead. His existence mundane until his fateful meeting with the Cotton girl. And in his mind, he could see her young form standing before him. Oh yes, the beautiful Snow White in the flesh. Innocent and deliciously sweet enough.

He decided that the uncle's and stepmother's soul wasn't enough. He had to have hers too. He turned on his deal and made to grab the princess in his eyes. But she banished him in the last second.

And soon after the Prince became the Huntsman. He spent every waking hour to pursue her. He didn't know why he did it. This obsession with having her. Maybe it was because she had met them and lived to tell the tale. Maybe it was the sort of magical air that seemed to be around her that he had to have her.

Then he finally found her in the Channard Institute. He made sure that the doctor had a hand on him and waited patiently. He wasn't disappointed either. It seemed that no sooner had the box been delivered to Channard that he had been released. And there he met his fair princess again.

And in this encounter he paid attention to her more. Her beauty and spirit begged to be his. And soon their little game of chase began. He pushed her through the labyrinth halls. Showing her what wonders could be hers if she gave in. He believed that she would. Was confident that she would fall to him.

And then she did the unexpected. She reminded him of his humanity.

From that day forward, Pinhead hunted her down. Tracked her very scent no matter where she went, he would not be far behind. He was going to claim his ultimate prize. The beautiful heart of Snow White was his for the taking.

And so she began to form her own little army. Trying to take arms against him and she succeeded into killing off many of his men. Something he took delight in. Kirsty was slowly losing her innocence and was becoming quite the deadly princess.

Just like he wanted.

And when he finally defeated her army, she fled again. Kirsty went as far as she could before she was finally trapped. Ensnared by the very huntsman himself.

Pinhead remembered that day very well. Her little group of friends who tried to help her, dead and left to become more cenobites.

The pinned demon watched as the princess took off, running as far as she could. Far into the woods that surrounded the nearby house from which they were summoned.

Pinhead calmly trailed behind her. Their game had ended. Now all he had to do was claim his kill. Kirsty kept on running until she fell down a small hill. Hitting her head on a rock below. He was on her before she could make her next move.

Kneeling above her picked a rather dangerous blade and swiftly pierced his Princess in the heart. In this story of Snow White, the Huntsman killed his beloved princess rather than save her.

His kill secured, he took her dying body and soul to Hell where she would remain unhappily ever after with her forced Prince.

And Pinhead smiled. Knowing that tonight his princess would be waiting in his chambers and he could relish his kill again and again.


End file.
